


top of the world, but your world's an ideal

by eosphorus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dreams, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers (if you squint), Grief, M/M, Secret tunnel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosphorus/pseuds/eosphorus
Summary: Junmyeon is a waterbender. Jongin is a firebender. Both survive a shipwreck near the Earth Kingdom's shore after an unfortunate clash. Now they have to make it out of there alive, even if they cannot stand each other.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S146
> 
> Ta-dah! This prompt came when I was dying to add something to the Suho/Kai tag, but also when I finished my ATLA rewatch, so of course I had to snatch it. It takes place in the early years of the Hundred Year War.
> 
> This work never went through a beta, so let's hope I made no embarrassing mistakes.

Junmyeon crossed through the mauve curtain, signaling the entrance to his house. He advanced at a brisk pace in an attempt to flee his brother's requests, who followed along right behind him. 

Minseok’s ranting did not stop for a second while they roamed the streets on their way home. The verbal strings composed of words like _Please_ and _Think about it_ were enough to turn the heads of some elders on the last bridge they passed over. 

“We are back,” Junmyeon announced, which also served as a greeting to his mother. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minseok remove his gloves and put them away. He appeared suspicious, like a polar-leopard ready to attack. 

Peace was declared when the two siblings sat down on a plush rug each, in front of the soapstone pot hanging over a whale-walrus oil-lamp. Squid soup had been cooking for a long time. 

Junmyeon thought he would be safe, now that they were on neutral ground and food was about to be served. 

The woman gave them a knowing look as she passed the large, wooden bowls filled with aromatic stew. She was the first one to break the silence.

“Did you finally give in?” Mother seemed to be very curious.

“ _Mom_ ,” Junmyeon was quick to whine, feeling cornered by every member of his family.

"Come on, you need to try it at least once," Minseok resumed his efforts with newly gained confidence.

“You shouldn’t go either,” Junmyeon retorted, aware of the probabilities. 

“No Fire Nation blockade is going to stop us. We still are the favored children of the Ocean spirit,” Minseok said, quite solemn and proud of his divine legacy.

Despite his brother's confidence and the blessings of the deep waters, Junmyeon did not answer and returned to his soup. Mother just sighed, evoking better times. 

Every now and then, ships parted from one extreme of the globe to the other and vice versa, but the most important of these sailings was about to take place in a week. As custom dictated, the two tribes got together to observe the New Moon Celebration. 

On this occasion, the Northerners would travel to the South. Said meeting was essential for the cultural and commercial exchange between polar regions. 

It also ended up in betrothals. Family and friends were able to reunite during social functions, but sometimes, the thin waxing crescent of the Moon watched over strangers falling in love. 

Junmyeon could tell that his brother was utterly enamored by the idea of carving an engagement necklace—for a stranger you developed a crush throughout the festival. 

Yet another reason to let Minseok go by himself. Junmyeon found the idea of love at first sight unrealistic. 

However, the holiday was endangered by the looming threat of the Fire Navy controlling the West Sea. Confrontations began more than a decade ago, when Fire Lord Sozin waged war against anyone who opposed his ideals. With the arrival of the comet in the Year of the Dragon, a rain of fire fell on the four cardinal points.

Needless to say, accounts of battles were discouraging. It was a matter of time for conflict to reach them.

  
  


“Lieutenant Kim is here,” one of the servants announced Jongin’s arrival. 

Lady Kim looked at her son and her eyes sparkled with merriment. She had been waiting for him all morning.

Despite being home, he was the incarnation of orderliness—the result of efficient mind-molding in the Fire Nation navy. Not a single hair out of place; his sides perfectly shaved and locks pulled into a top-knot. He was still wearing his dark red cuirass and spaulders, as if he had just gotten off the ship.

“Jongin, come sit with me. I’m so happy you could visit us,” she said, prompting him to take a place on one of the cushions and join her at the table. Signaling a plate, Lady Kim urged him to grab a piece of the freshly picked fruit cut into thin slices. “You must be tired. Hungry too. I will tell them to get the spicy soufflé and roasted komodo chicken ready. Have some plums in the meantime.”

“Thank you,” Jongin replied, a bit overwhelmed by the display of warmth after spending days and nights on his cruiser.

Without a doubt, the promise of homemade food sounded heavenly. He had missed it. He was tired of soulless Navy rations. Noodle provisions never lacked, but they became monotonous over time. He did not imagine himself getting used to it in the near future.

“They will also prepare a bath for you,” she reached out for her son’s hand and gave it a little tap. Jongin’s mother was delighted by his mere presence. She experienced the need to lavish him in attention whenever he came back from deployment. It was due to the latent fear of losing him to the sea, since war was raging on. He would always be her turtle duckling, regardless of ranks. “Your room is just as you left it.”

“I can’t stay for long. We received a messenger hawk requesting us up North," Jongin explained, shattering the illusion.

He did not think it was important to reveal more details of the reconnaissance mission. They had returned to Capital City to coal the warships in port with the help of colliers. While some soldiers had stayed at the base, others took the opportunity to visit their homes, Jongin among them.

“Oh,” she tried her best not to show dismay. “You can still rest, right?”

“Mom,” Jongin looked her in the eye, momentarily yielding to the softhearted part of his; the one that the military had not extinguished yet. “Don’t worry. I promised Jungah I would get her that red silk for her wedding dress. I can’t be back without it.”

“Raehee and Raeon will also ask for presents,” she added with hopeful optimism. “They always get curious about Uncle’s trips.”

“I could never forget. I’ll get them some toys from beyond the Mo Ce Sea,” Jongin assured her. He found Earth Kingdom's knickknacks peculiar as well. It was fun to entertain his niece and nephew with stories, even if he resorted to exaggerated details to keep them amused.

Once he was done with said assignment, Jongin would request the Commander a well-deserved leave. His goal was always to come back home, alive.   
  


“Close the curtain, whether you're getting on that ship or not,” Junmyeon’s mother instructed him. Sixteen hours after dawn, sunlight still shone upon the ice cold buildings of Agna Qel'a. 

He put aside the snow goggles he was working on and hurried to cover the window. Now, only a small flame lit the room. Junmyeon returned to his place, right next to the woman.

“I have something for you,” Mom said, using the very tone she would resort to when she shared a blubbered seal jerky with him, away from Dad or Minseok’s eyes. 

His brother was already lying in bed, resting for tomorrow's great journey. Essential luggage had been packed in advance with that typical diligence of him, the model son loved by everyone in the Northern Pole.

Minseok was fully-trained in the use of his bladed boomerang, he could sail a ship in treacherous ice waters and he was a competent waterbender, but he never took an interest in healing. 

This ability was something that connected Junmyeon with his mother. As a child, he accompanied her to the healing huts out of curiosity, and saw as she taught older kids to treat life-sized mannequins. A few years later, he would learn how to do the same. Without a doubt, she was one of the best instructors in the Tribe. Still, said fame did not lessen the surprise when he saw what hung around his mother's neck.

“It’s water from the Spirit Oasis,” she explained, showing the vial with moon-shaped decorations that were barely visible in the dark. "I got it last time I made an offering."

“Are you sure this is for me?” Junmyeon asked in a whisper. He was certain that she would find it more useful at work, plus she was more deserving of this water hallowed by the spirits.

“Of course it is! I wanted to give it to you in case you or your brother needed a quick fix during the trip, but since you will stay....”

“Do you really want me to go?” He took the recipient that his mother offered with all the care in the world, afraid of angering the fish of the pond.

“What I want is for you to live your life,” she explained bluntly, although her eyes gave away something deeper, akin to sadness. “I know you act like this because of what happened to your father, but that shouldn’t be an impediment for you, or for anyone. It scares me too, whatever the future holds with this senseless war.”

Both of them remained quiet for an instant, one that Junmyeon found endless, unnerving enough to produce noise in his head. So identical to the moment he found out that his father did not return with the rest of the crew survivors. The image of the damaged catamaran mast was etched in his memory; they were lucky the sails survived the flames. It would be the first of several attacks by the Fire Nation in the middle of the ocean.

That day, Junmyeon ran aimlessly, away from the city and its people, until he reached the vast tundra. What the place lacked in human sounds, it made up in the roaring echoes of nature. Endless chatter of feisty otter penguins, crackling of ice every now and then. Plus, there was always the wind. Surrounded by the white nothingness, he cried to his heart’s content. His father never took him ice dodging in a sailboat as he promised.

“I know,” he answered, deep in thought. After slipping the chain over his head, Junmyeon went to bed with the intention of sleeping on it.  
  
  


“Flameo, hotman,” Chanyeol greeted, ignoring years of control and conformity for the sake of witnessing Jongin recoil with second-hand embarrassment. 

“Stop trying to sound like the teenagers from Caldera,” Jongin rebuked him in a low voice, not wanting everyone to learn how corny the master of the ship was. 

"You can be such a killjoy. Have a good laugh from time to time, will you? Maybe I need to drag you to one of Ember Island's parties."

Jongin’s superior was Captain Park.

Apart from being above him in the chain of command, Chanyeol was a long-time friend. They played hide and explode as children; they attended the Royal Fire Academy for Boys; they both enlisted in the army as it was expected from any young man of their social standing (commoners did not have the opportunity to decide), although Jongin had reasons weightier than simple custom.

With a naked eye, Chanyeol seemed like a frightening Fire Nation commanding officer. Once he wore full-armor to protect his imposing figure of almost two meters in height, he only inspired respect among his subordinates. And boy, could he be ruthless when he wanted to, fulfilling missions without question. His bravado was the reason behind his rapid rise through the ranks of the Navy. A heart of stone was needed to make it out alive these days.

However, in the opinion of Jongin, he was a lively and trustworthy person, to the point of being considered one of his valued confidants.

If he could entrust his life to someone, it was Chanyeol. Should his streak of accomplishments continue, he would be promoted to Commander and perhaps be shipped off to the Earth Kingdom, a war front very different from the ocean that surrounded the archipelago.

“ _Maybe_ , but let’s get this over with first,” Jongin pretended to agree. Ember Island was a favorite vacation destination for many of the elite. Nobles like Chanyeol owned homes with private beaches to pass the time. He had already been invited multiple times in the past, given his best friend status. 

“Don’t worry. I have a good feeling about this mission,” Chanyeol said, adopting the seriousness worthy of his hierarchy. On board his flagship, they would carry out a stealthy reconnaissance job near enemy waters. It was part of the conquest efforts to learn about the adversary, and both the Northern and Southern tribes were part of Fire Lord Sozin's plan. 

  
  


"Just because this is your first journey to the Southern Pole, it doesn't mean you will be safe from hard work," Minseok warned him, while he carried a heavy bag of supplies.

Junmyeon snorted, doing exactly the same, lacking the typical effortlessness of Minseok.

After the catamarans sailed, duties never stopped, fueling the bustle of the crew and the rest of the passengers, who were also on their way to celebrate. Despite the obstacles they might encounter along the way, there was a festive spirit on board. The Chief bid them farewell with a ritual, begging the Spirits for protection from any danger.

Once they got through the Fire Islands, they could really be safe.

“Your fault for selling it to me as a pleasure trip,” Junmyeon reminded Minseok of his insistence.

His change of mind came subsequent to the talk with his mother. His family awakened with the revelation that after much thought, Junmyeon would get on that ship to leave the safety of his tribe behind. On the two plates of the balance scales, curiosity for the world’s end carried more weight than the fear of not returning home. This could be his last chance before the horrors of war overtook his people. 

The night before, as he tried to drift off to sleep, Junmyeon reflected on the conversation.

Sure enough, his father's death caused a deep wound. However, he was not the only orphan child that such a fateful encounter had left; others had it worse, losing more loved ones. Something inside him changed since then; an upwelling that brought numbness to the surface. Junmyeon let his mother experience the unrelenting distress of loss; he let Minseok incorporate new roles inherited from his dead parent. 

Grief came as a strong wind that drove away his warm surface, only to reveal the cold water lying in the depths of his being. For so long, he tried to convince himself that he was fine like this. A passionless sea stirred by nothing. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why he refused to participate in events like biennial trips. Now, the impending specter of conflict was pushing him into what he avoided for years.

It was surprising, ironic even, that the original cause of his evasion resulted in a reason to come around.

Very few of the travelers were aware of it, but this encounter between the two Poles was vital in determining the efforts to defend themselves from the imminent attacks of the Fire Nation. Nobody wanted to end up like the Air Nomads, burned to the bone alongside their sky bisons and temples and vows of nonviolence. The grand North was willing to adopt extreme protectionism; raise an impenetrable wall of ice to prevent an invasion like the one arising in the western Earth Kingdom. 

On the third day of the trip, before stars took over the vault of heaven, the small Water Tribe fleet would pay for their apparent naivety.

A danger they chose to turn a blind eye on materialized before them. Junmyeon had just come out on deck when he heard a commotion. He made his way aft to join the rest, staring with all kinds of expressions at the horizon. His brother was in the crowd doing the same and, very soon, Junmyeon’s face would reflect a matching attitude.

“Tui's gills,” Minseok cursed at the sight of smoke coming out from the stacks of a distant ship, all metal. It rose in the sky, melting with grey clouds that signaled a storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to remind myself I am writing fic (for the first time in years) and not a paper to avoid a note at the end of every sentence, but, damn, did this take a lot of research. I also took some creative liberties for the worldbuilding.


	2. Chapter 2

“We hit it big today,” Chanyeol said after identifying the typical color palette of the Water Tribe through his telescope. It was time to get serious. “Right standard rudder!”

His order was enough for the crew to set off to intercept the target that had been located. Unlike the wooden ships with blue flags, the one commanded by Chanyeol was made entirely for war; it transported soldiers instructed to win a battle. Nothing could go wrong in this ambush. Plans for the tribals of the Poles were very different than for the prudish monks.

As they waited for the Avatar to turn up dead, waterbending abilities became a source of curiosity . They intended to give those masters something to do in prison.

Jongin half-armored himself, not fond of the protruding spikes of the helmet. After all, they were about to board a ship packed with civilians; counted would be the warriors. Waterbenders were considered the most valuable captives.

It was well known that the Fire Nation led the technological advances in the world, which gave them a great advantage against the rest of the nations. If these people could be of any use to them, the Fire Lord would not hesitate to profit from them. Jongin preferred not to question what kind of experiments there would be.

Undoubtedly, there were various elements in the Fire Nation army that went on missions to obtain riches, sometimes earned from looting. Jongin was not interested in monetary rewards. He favored the taste of acknowledgment after a well-done job. And others, they did it for the simple pleasure of demonstrating airs of superiority.

Chanyeol soon joined him, alongside a group of soldiers, ready for naval boarding. In a matter of minutes, their vessel reached the nearest Water Tribe cutter thanks to coal-fired power, touching its hull with ease. A display of capacity enough to incite terror. Once the ships came to a halt, the captain instructed them to move forward and invade the enemy.

Shrieks and cries made themselves present, but also brave (or foolish) passengers who jumped to defend the rest.

"Everyone, stay calm," Chanyeol informed them, using his diplomatic tone before all hell broke loose. Other captains would not have been so kind to inform them. "Your ship and the rest of the fleet are in violation of regulations within the interior marine waters of the Fire Nation. You are now under the jurisdiction of the Royal Navy, which I humbly represent.”

“This has been our route for hundreds of years!” One of the men at the front yelled, but was soon met with at least five spears pointed at him.

“I’m afraid it's not up for debate,” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at the expected signs of resistance. Next display of protest from those savages would be met with more than a warning. He turned to Jongin: “Lieutenant Kim.”

“Search and seize the ships. Prisoners are coming home with us,” Jongin commanded.

Many tried to run to the other end of the ship, in order to escape on a different cutter, while those who could fight bought time, including Minseok and Junmyeon. It was true that these soldiers had made a mistake by boarding them in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by their element. Choosing not to waste any more valuable seconds, the group of five waterbenders summoned a wall of ice to block the enemy.

This impromptu tactic was brought down with quick fists of fire.

Soon the fighting turned into hand-to-hand duels. Minseok, showing the skills of a consecrated warrior, got rid of several sailors just by using his favorite jawbone dagger. He was probably the most efficient and, for the same reason, caught the attention of one of the highest ranking soldiers. Junmyeon noticed his intentions of going after Minseok, so he decided to intercept the aforementioned Lieutenant Kim before he reached his brother.

Junmyeon threw a whip of water to cut him off, then, a fierce exchange between the two began—the firebender was not willing to let his guard down.

He had never faced someone like this. In first place, because his encounters with people who controlled an element other than water were zero. Furthermore, all the benders at the North Pole boasted about their perfect control of energy thanks to their spiritual commitment, very different from the voracious attacks he was trying to repel.

“Brother!” Minseok called when he saw that Junmyeon was driven to the edge of the deck.

Lieutenant Kim got ready to land the blow that would define the fight, but an unexpected interruption diverted the hot flame that managed to brush Junmyeon's cheek.

The ship moved, rocking everything on board. Like a geyser, a great serpent emerged from the ocean, splashing water all around. A forty-meter-long animal with teal scales from the neck to the tail exposed multiple rows of sharp teeth. At least one ship could fit inside its mouth. Worst of all was the loud scream that pierced everyone’s ears.

Amidst the chaos, Jongin clearly heard Chanyeol order an immediate retreat.

His superior was ambitious, but he always took care of his crew. Now, the most important thing was to get out of there and avoid losing people to that sea monster. It was a shame that this successful mission got screwed up by bad luck. Beyond the shadow of a doubt, the conquest of the Poles would prove to be difficult because of its dangerous territory, yet, they never foresaw a giant serpent getting in the way.

Just as he was preparing to withdraw, a more violent tremor came. The reptile struck the catamaran, almost flipping it over.

Junmyeon’s feet staggered dangerously and so did his opponent’s. He was torn between ice claws or ice floor, attack or survive. Self-indulgent revenge at the tip of his fingers. Nonetheless, his choice did not matter.

He fell overboard into the freezing water, exactly how he imagined his father’s body plummeting among debris, save for a colossal tail about to crush him.

In darkness, six meters below the surface, his thoughts drifted to Minseok and his mother. They needed him back, or else, guilt might consume them for pressuring him to go. Junmyeon was not sure which way was up.

Maybe he could form a water spout and elevate himself, but he was running out of air. His breaths became more copious and his body eventually went limp. La's vast waters engulfed him. Junmyeon’s desperation was replaced by unprecedented calm.

Jongin sat down on the pebbles of the beach. He had barely regained consciousness and his lungs ached. It felt worse than his first deep water jump at the boot camp.

Fucking serpent. Chanyeol's sixth sense had been wrong all along. Truth be told, he did not know where he was, but it was a fact that he miraculously ended up in the Earth Kingdom. The shores of the Fire Nation were very different from these: with black sands and emerald cliffs.

He was too far away from home. No red silk for Jungah or toys for Raeon and Raehee.

After catching his breath and wallowing in despair just enough, Jongin got up to find signs of civilization nearby.

He did not imagine that human life was only steps away.

From a vantage point, he saw a motionless body dressed in blue, the Water Tribe shade. As a reflex, he summoned a flame in one of his hands. He could not let his guard down, even when the stranger’s eyes were closed.

Jongin slowly approached to inspect the figure; judging from the slow rise and fall of the chest, this person was alive. His wet black hair was stuck to his temples. Jongin recognized the features belonged to one of the men they intended to capture—more specifically, the one he fought. For a brief moment, he thought about getting rid of the enemy. Despite the fact there were no witnesses, Jongin hesitated. 

His burning fist dropped to his side. He was not sparing a life out of compassion, he just believed that the tribal could be useful, according to the original plans.

Such was his train of thought. Coming home with a trophy prisoner after surviving a shipwreck sounded heroic.

With no sense of gentleness whatsoever, Jongin took him by the legs to drag him through the rocks. The abrupt movement did not faze the waterbender, who was still unconscious.

Success of the mission over everything else. Jongin only hoped he would not come to regret his decision.

Junmyeon snapped his eyes open and he thought about getting up just as quickly. He decided against it in exchange for a chance at survival. A few seconds of analyzing his surroundings could save his neck. He tried to retrieve his last memories.

He remembered bubbles floating around him and losing his senses. Nothing explained his presence in this cave-like place. It was likely that the spirits had granted him a second chance at life.

He thanked Tui and La from the bottom of his heart for keeping him and his brother safe...

Minseok. He needed to find him. His older sibling was too tough to be defeated by a serpent or a Fire Nation sadist. It was all their fault. His grudge for them had only been exacerbated.

“You are awake,” someone pointed out. 

This time, Junmyeon sat bolt upright.

To his horror, he found a soldier of intense gaze standing right across him. He recognized the object of his hatred. Junmyeon was the one being addressed, given that they were the sole inhabitants of the cavern. An unwanted encounter that fueled his confusion and gave him reasons to stay quiet, in an attempt to study the situation. 

On the inside, his thoughts went wild. The Fire Nation did not hold prisoners, right? It was the reason why the airbenders were wiped; the reason why they held onto a minimal fraction of hope for the Avatar's return, almost non-existent.

Indeed, Junmyeon was grateful for being in one piece, but if his well-being came with a price, he needed to start worrying. First of all, he wanted answers.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" Junmyeon got defensive.

“You have way too many questions for a prisoner. Address me as Lieutenant Kim, learn your place. I plan on taking you with me since you are a waterbender,” he said with much interest. “I didn't bother tying you because you can't do much anyway.” 

Junmyeon’s expression shifted with boiling anger, to the point that he burst out laughing inappropriately.

He could not recognize himself. Fear and doubt dissipated in favor of outrage. Lieutenant Kim was wrong, so wrong. The absence of water would not save him from a punch on that smug face of his. He was not going anywhere, even less as a hostage.

Junmyeon pounced on the soldier for a rematch. He hooked hard and Jongin barely had time to react. Maybe more spirit-crushing was needed. 

Jongin stopped Junmyeon's momentum and pushed him against the wall of the cave. Only a threatening flame near his neck stopped the waterbender from fighting back.

Trapped between Jongin’s body and the rocks, Junmyeon could feel the vial hovering over his chest; it was hidden beneath his clothes. The thought of using precious water from the oasis against a despicable ash maker sounded revolting. It was his mother’s gift too. 

“Knock it off. No one’s coming to your rescue,” Jongin warned him in a low voice.

“It also seems to be your case,” Junmyeon replied with newly gained courage, aware of how the clash did not attract any more soldiers. It was only the two of them in that place. “Were you that scared to be alone that you brought me along?”

“I’ve changed my mind. I might leave you to rot here, while I find the nearest harbor town myself,” the heat of Jongin’s flame intensified and Junmyeon halted, influenced by the last words. 

Junmyeon wanted to locate a dock as well. It was his chance of reaching the South Pole and reuniting with Minseok. Truth be told, he was unaware of his whereabouts. If he followed the firebender, he could find a way to get rid of him later on. Jongin merely had the upper hand because he did not require any source of his element, but that would soon change.

“Alright,” Junmyeon became motionless as a sign of defeat. “I give up. I will go with you.”

Dubious, Jongin took a step back and released his new prize of war.

It was a very quick decision that did not convince him at all, but time was running out. 

“What happened to the rest of your crew?” Junmyeon asked out of nowhere, trying to get more information about the events that unfolded after he fell into the ocean.

Jongin shrugged, ignorant of the answer and too tired to engage in conversation. He was hungry and thirsty. They had left the grotto an hour ago and were now walking aimlessly through the forest. Jongin a few steps behind Junmyeon; not trusting to take his eyes off the waterbender. His hands were bound this time, in case they came across a river or a lake.

“What about mine?”

“Probably dead,” Jongin replied, although he had seen several of the tribals escape to other catamarans before the serpent split the captured ship in half, sending him into the water.

Junmyeon was not amused by the comment, but instead of bickering, he resorted to silence. His eyes caught a glimpse of something further ahead. A small settlement that amazed him.

In fact, the whole route was filled with surprises. He came to a standstill every now and then, causing the lieutenant to respond with a nudge. Junmyeon had never seen so many trees and bushes together. Places like these were limited at the North Pole; logging was strictly regulated for shipbuilding. It made him want to take off his boots and enjoy the sensation of grass on his feet; experience the feeling of warmth from sunlight. 

“There’s a town,” Junmyeon announced, to avoid any errant elbow on his back.

"Perfect," Jongin regained hope as the green and brown houses appeared in his line of vision. "I will make a stop and get supplies, maybe a map."

“Wait!" Junmyeon eyed the soldier up and down. Lieutenant Kim was still wearing part of his armor. Had his fur coat survived the shipwreck, he would have begrudgingly lent it to him. "You can’t just walk in there. The moment they see your red rags they will attack on sight,” Junmyeon said, reminding Jongin that the Fire Nation was waging war against the Earth Kingdom and he was considered an enemy.

Entitlement and lack of self-awareness were a package deal for fire tossers.

Jongin squinted, wary of the recommendation. Should anyone cross him, he had no issue with burning the small town down. Nevertheless, a peaceful crossing was for the best. His body demanded rest, preferably on a comfortable bed; he was sure he would not find it in a poor shack owned by dirt people.

“I can get us water and food,” Junmyeon proposed, moving his tied hands forward, as if trying to give Jongin an idea. “I won’t try to escape.”

“Fine. Go check,” Jongin accepted with reluctance and removed the makeshift rope. “And no funny business!”

Junmyeon massaged his own wrist that had just been released.

He did not dare to make any sudden movement, knowing that he was being watched by his captor. However, it was difficult to achieve what he promised when the village seemed deserted. He found no one at the entrance to the small town. A pair of turkey ducks were the only creatures that welcomed him. Junmyeon dared to go deeper until he found an old man tending his crops.

“Excuse me, sir,” Junmyeon waved at him.

“Whoa, I didn’t see you there,” the man said, leaning on the handle of a rake. 

“I was wondering if you could help me,” Junmyeon did not exactly plan what to say, without revealing that he was covering for a Fire Nation soldier against his will.

”You aren't from here,” the farmer pointed out with one look. It was quite evident.

“No, I'm from very far away. Northern Water Tribe,” Junmyeon began explaining. “Our ship got attacked by the Fire Nation and we ended up here. Blessed be the Spirits. Actually, a friend is waiting for me back there...” 

His lies kept piling up. He moved his hands in the air trying to magnify the odyssey, and it worked. Especially the part where Jongin’s tunic was set ablaze during a fight, thus he had to steal from a passed-out Fire Nation sailor. Quite the scene. He inspired such pity that they were granted entry to the farmer’s house and a place at his table. 

Junmyeon stared at the communal pot of jook; even though it did not look appetizing, the smell was delicious and his empty stomach growled. He thought of starting with the deep-fried pickled radishes that were brought by the man’s daughter.

"I hope my brother's clothes aren't too uncomfortable," she told Lieutenant Kim, who had a sour face. His acting was insufficient for someone that knew the Earth Kingdom better.

“They’re fine. Thank you,” Jongin muttered. In fact, he was very uncomfortable. His plan did not include having lunch with strangers and his prisoner. He was still horrified after burying his own satiny garments in exchange for some worn-out pieces. 

“Erkin is my oldest,” the man said. “He is fighting the Fire Nation near Han Tui, like most of the young people of this village and the surrounding areas.”

“I am Yulduz, his youngest,” she intervened, with clear intentions of changing the subject.

Junmyeon thanked her in silence; he could hear how Jongin macerated a vegetable wrap with his teeth at the mention of his home country. Brimstone was about to come out of his nose any minute now. 

“We are—”

“I am Kai and he is Lee,” Jongin interrupted, to prevent Junmyeon from adding another ridiculous detail to their made-up background. Common names would suffice. 

“Nice to meet you, Kai and Lee. Would you like some tea?” Yulduz offered to fill their cups. 

“Let me help you,” Junmyeon said, extending his hand, but then, he thought twice. He did not want the firebender to take out his anger on this family for using his skills without permission.

Junmyeon stared at Jongin and Jongin stared back. A gaze spent trying to decipher each other. 

Surprisingly, Jongin nodded once, not without a look of hostility. Junmyeon interpreted this gesture as authorization. He extracted the liquid from the teapot in the shape of four perfect ribbons that fell into the cups. Gasps of surprise followed right after.

"You're a waterbender!" Yulduz cried out in awe of the demonstration. 

"It’s been years since I met one. Can you also waterbend?" The farmer asked Jongin.

“ _No_ , he can't," Junmyeon replied in Jongin's place.

Waterbending was an art, graceful and mystic, opposite to whatever distortion of firebending Sozin and his army of brutes fostered. 

Jongin refused accommodation with the excuse that they needed to be on their way while the sun was out. Junmyeon was not worried about walking under the moonlight, actually, it made him feel more protected. Although those poor farmers could not provide them with a map, they were able to give them the right directions, in addition to supplies for the rest of the trip.

Junmyeon, in particular, was happy to have gotten a water skin.

He had convinced Jongin to allow him to walk hands-free. He was behaving, acting like the docile servant they were expecting at the Fire Nation. Junmyeon never had a problem with resignation, rather, it was part of his fatalistic nature. Maybe that was why the role suited him so well. He could endure this time for the sake of his family, the members who lived and the ones in the Spirit World.

When night fell, they stopped in a clearing of the forest. Jongin built a fire with ease.

“Is your name really Kai?” Junmyeon asked, curious ever since he heard it.

“No,” Jongin replied, as he unpacked a freshly-slaughtered turtle duck.

“My name is Junmyeon,” he said, expecting some kind of rapport.

It never came, though. Kai-probably-not-Kai was busy trying to cook dinner for himself. Junmyeon was not sure he would receive at least a roasted leg.

"We should save that for later on," Junmyeon suggested. “I could freeze it, you know.”

"I get to decide what to do with the food," Jongin looked up through the branches he gathered.

"I _am_ the reason why we have something to eat," Junmyeon defended his effort. 

"You don't have a say at all,” Jongin found it absurd that he had to explain it again. He was beginning to have qualms about giving Junmyeon more freedom. “I own you as well.”

"Wow, hopefully I won't spend the night tied to a tree."

"You might if you get on my nerves."

"Are you always so headstrong?" Junmyeon rolled his eyes, ready to call it a day.

"Are you always so prissy?" Jongin grumbled and the flames danced along.

Then, a rhythmic noise interrupted their quarrel, similar to heavy footsteps. Both men looked at each other, in silence, trying to identify the source. It was fast approaching. A hooded man jumped out of the bushes, riding a two-legged animal and wielding a sword. 

“Evening,” he said through the cloth covering his face. He made sure to exhibit the blade of his weapon as a threat. “If you cooperate with us, no one will get hurt.”

Us?

Two armed muggers appeared from behind with the intention of surrounding them. 

Jongin almost stomped, knowing he would not get a taste of that turtle duck tonight. His precious firewood ended up on the floor. He was not in a good mood.

For his part, Junmyeon got up from the corner he was sitting in. He had barely taken a step forward when one of the men grabbed him and put a rice sickle near his neck.

“Give us everything you’ve got or he loses his head,” he addressed Jongin.

“I wouldn’t exactly mind,” Jongin snorted.

 _Of course_ , Junmyeon thought to himself. They had nothing to offer but food and water. Frankly, he did not want to hand it over. Maybe if they had asked politely, he would have considered sharing. Except that he had no right to decide, according to Jongin.

Junmyeon took a deep breath and exhaled a freezing mist that rapidly froze the blade. A flick of the finger was enough to break the metal into small pieces of ice, which prompted a screech from the owner of the sickle and the rest of the group. He even let Junmyeon go.

“You were dying to use your magic ice,” Jongin was not entertained, or at least he pretended annoyance.

On the other hand, the Lieutenant’s display produced something akin to terror. 

A fiery column rose into the air from the center of the campfire. They all turned away, trying to protect their eyes from the blinding fire that lasted seconds. Enough to frighten the ostrich horse, who knocked off its rider. Jongin rushed to kick the sword out of the man's hand.

“Beat it,” Jongin warned him. Fire dagger in his hand.

Although he struggled to get up, the robber ran off, leaving his accomplices to their fate.

Junmyeon saw it coming. He stepped aside when he noticed the fire from Jongin's hand intensify. A punch directed to the man holding a knife that inspired everyone's getaway. He killed two birds with one stone, the minimum effort.

Firebending was feared anywhere in the world, even more so by non-benders. 

Rather than enjoying his victory, Jongin rushed to control the ostrich horse. An unexpected gift that would come in handy for their journey. He got on the animal once it was calm.

“Hurry! Pack everything and let's go.” 

Junmyeon gawked. He did not understand what Jongin wanted from him.

“We need to leave before someone else comes.”

In a desperate attempt, Junmyeon tried to imagine that it was a buffalo yak, which by the way he had never ridden; his family only used them to carry things across Agna Qel'a.

He put out the fire with a splash of water, grabbed all their things and tried to mount the ostrich horse with difficulty, much to Jongin’s dismay. He seemed ready to abandon his unfortunate companion.

Once he sat in the saddle, Junmyeon bit the inside of his mouth, not knowing where to put his hands. So he just held onto the bundle of provisions that he placed between himself and the new rider; a safe distance that came to an end soon. 

When Jongin ordered the animal to gallop, Junmyeon had no choice but to hug Jongin's waist and regain his balance. Dealing with the firebender's anger sounded better than being crushed by the animal's legs after falling to the ground. His left cheek was planted on Jongin’s broad back. He radiated warmth. Was it a unique trait of his kind?

To Junmyeon’s shock, no complaints were raised. Something more remarkable happened then.

“My real name is Jongin,” he said quietly, as if he did not want anyone to listen. 

“Jongin,” Junmyeon pronounced the two syllables, engraving it in his memory. 

Kai had more edge, fitting his incendiary personality like a glove. At least he thought it was better than calling him Lieutenant Kim. It made Junmyeon wonder where Jongin came from. 

They eventually stopped at a location far from their original spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have absolutely no idea of how the army or ships work. I kind of tried to understand geography in the Avatar world, but it's hard. Had fun with all the hybrid animals, though.


	3. Chapter 3

It was fruitless for Junmyeon to get used to the pace of the ostrich horse.

When they got back on their way the next morning, Jongin made Junmyeon walk beside him, while he comfortably rode on the animal. Junmyeon considered freezing its two-toed feet, so that Jongin would fly across the path and land on his butt. He deserved that and more.

The rest he longed for came as they reached a river. 

Ostrich horses were known for their peaceful temperament; they only became restless when threatened. For this reason, Jongin could not understand why the animal got agitated. It began blowing, shaking its head from side to side. 

Junmyeon thought of making an ice bridge to ensure a safe crossing, but it was possible that the animal would not like the slippery surface. 

Perhaps water was not the source of its fear. 

Further ahead, the woodland grew darker and deeper. Among those trees lived something beyond the physical existence. Places like that existed in the North Pole as well: the Spirit Oasis and the lush forests. They were doors to that _other_ world.

In the end, they could not convince the ostrich horse to stay and it ran away in the opposite direction. 

Jongin and Junmyeon crossed the river; the latter grateful for experiencing the depth of a body of water again. It always revitalized him. His companion did not like it as much.

Inside the forest, the air was stuffy, musty. It was a place dimmer than the rest. Any traveler would have found it terrifying, especially since every once in a while a shadow would run across behind you, while the sound of wild animals would alert you of their presence. 

Junmyeon was at peace, knowing that he had never made any spirits angry. On the other hand, Jongin was convinced that none of this was true. Whatever their belief was, it would not save them from camping in that immense place, under a giant tree.

A once recurrent dream came to Jongin that night. Blurred memories of his childhood. 

Jungah had entered his room to get him out of bed despite the drowsiness. She was wearing her favorite cape, the one she reserved for trips in gama.

Jongin with a case of bed head, little tufts flying every which way, reached out for his his stuffed koala sheep and tried his best not to let go as they walked.

In the hall, only the sobs of his pleading mother made him properly open his eyes. She was kneeling on the ground, bowing to prostrate herself. A servant kept clinging to her, struggling to help her stand up. He wanted to run to her, but chaos now reigned over his home. Soldiers of the Royal Guard were throwing furniture out of windows and burning clothes. Jongin had buried his face in his sister’s skirts, hiding his own tears, while he was taken away.

Later came the procession to the esplanade in white attire, announcing death. They had been forced to witness the execution. Jongin did not understand much, until he saw the traitors were lined up, ready to receive the arrows from the Yuyan Archers.

Commanders and soldiers that were not allowed to defend their honor with an Agni Kai. It would serve as an example for anyone who dared to speak against the glory of the Fire Nation. Their names would be erased from the annals, regardless of their contributions to the army.

He looked away as the bowstrings were released. Jongin squeezed his mother's hand so tight, both their knuckles paled.

When they moved to his uncle's house, news of death were still fresh and pungent in the air. Once could breathe desolation. It was hard to build their life again. Showing that they deserved the forgiveness they had earned through nepotism.

Jongin changed so much during those years. He joined the Navy in an attempt to find himself, to give back to his family what had been taken from him.

He was still trying.

“Are you okay?”

Jongin found Junmyeon's face close to his, very close. He did not answer right away, he was just coming back to reality. Perspiration felt cold against his back. His tunic was drenched.

“You were having a nightmare,” Junmyeon said, giving him space to breathe.

"It was..." Jongin held his tongue, knowing there was no reason to explain. "Nothing."

Junmyeon hummed, guessing something was off. He did not miss the opportunity to give advice. Never mind Jongin's stubborn ears. He had earned a lesson for dismissing the Spirits in the forest.

"Whatever you dreamed of, you shouldn't ignore it. The Spirits were probably trying to communicate with you."

"Do you really believe in that?" Jongin blinked, fighting off sleepiness.

"Of course! Our world is parallel to theirs. We coexist," Junmyeon explained with fervor, almost emulating the Chief of his Tribe during speeches.

Jongin chose not to delve on it. His past always came back to haunt him anyway. And if they did not make haste, he would have bigger consequences to confront.

Three moons had passed since that fateful day on the ship. Very soon he would be back in Capital City, with Junmyeon. If his superiors required it, he would hand over the waterbender. However, if there was a chance, Junmyeon would be kept as a servant. His mother needed company and help now that Jungah intended to start her own family.

Jongin's heart had not softened, no. A waterbender as manservant would separate his household from the rest of the elite in the capital.

“I’m glad—” A cough. 

“We left that place—” Another one. 

“Behind.”

Junmyeon ignored Jongin's apparent relief at leaving the forest; they were entering an area of sparse grasslands. He could not help but notice how Jongin’s condition had worsened ever since morning. To the point that Junmyeon had to wait for him because his steps got slower. No verbal jabs were uttered either. However, Jongin did not complain once.

Roles had reversed and now Junmyeon had to look after Jongin. 

After walking for a while, a cart caught up with them. It was pulled by a huge camelephant and driven by a tiny old lady. Junmyeon found the image adorable. It gave him enough confidence to ask her for a ride and she was kind enough to accept.

Jongin did not feel like complaining because Junmyeon had taken the reins of this journey. He climbed on the back of the cart and plopped on the straw that was transported. A decent bed. His throat was raspy and his limbs felt heavy.

“You’ll see if we get lost,” he wheezed when Junmyeon followed suit.

Junmyeon ignored the innocuous warning and touched Jongin’s forehead, it was boiling hot. He was coming down with a fever. This was without a doubt the most unexpected event of his already crazy adventure.

Jongin did not look any different from the kids that were taken by their mothers to the healing huts, in search for medicine. Hair a bit disheveled and a pout. This was the Jongin that had earned such name.

“Go back to sleep,” Junmyeon said, unconsciously patting his head. 

Almost on command, Jongin stopped resisting and closed his eyes. Junmyeon realized this and took the opportunity to chat with the woman.

“Do you know how we can reach the nearest harbor?” He asked discreetly.

“There is one south of the Abbey, still under Earth Kingdom control,” she answered. “But the usual route is dangerous now. Fire Nation soldiers are building a dam in Gaipan. They capture earthbenders and force them to work.”

Junmyeon was not willing to go through there. If Jongin reunited with his people, it would mean the end of his freedom.

“Is there any other way to reach the coast?”

“You can use the cave system, but I can’t assure you that you will see the sun again,” she said ominously. 

It occurred to Junmyeon, then. His escape plan. He was ready to risk it all.

Next time he woke up, Jongin realized they were still in the cart. Junmyeon was next to him, weaving straw into a figure he did not recognize. His hands seemed skillful, apart from... gentle ? He shook his head, maybe hallucinations were also part of this illness.

Indeed, that caress was the last thing he remembered before passing out. 

“We are almost there,” Junmyeon notified him.

The old woman left them near one of the entrances to the caves and went on her own way.

“What is this?” Jongin asked when he saw the monumental stone formation.

“She said the only way to find the harbor is to cross this.”

Jongin looked at Junmyeon in disbelief. He was still too tired to argue. Although the fever had dropped, Jongin found it difficult to breathe and move. Stepping into the darkness of the cave did not sound like the best of ideas.

Junmyeon encouraged him to walk by moving forward first. A flame that emerged from Jongin's palm was the light that guided them through the labyrinthine system. It was easy to fall into despair because they seemed to be walking in circles.

“There are carvings in the walls,” Jongin mentioned, bringing his hand to illuminate the mysterious shapes. They looked like humans and a variety of animals.

“That lady said there are similar caverns in Omashu, " Junmyeon whispered. There was no need to raise the volume of his voice. “A couple learned how to earthbend to create their own love lair and meet in secret. I think they took it too far with the number of rooms.”

“Silly love story, huh?” Jongin said hoarsely. He did feel like being loud. His larynx was struggling to produce sounds. “I believe it’s a legend to prevent people from using secret escape routes.”

Who knew what the Earth Kingdom was hiding in there?

They would discover one of those enigmas soon.

Jongin’s deadly mistake was justified. His flame was not enough to cast light upon everything around him, in fact, it took him some work to keep it alive. He never realized that he stepped in the wrong place, activating an ancient mechanism.

There was no time to respond when the walls began to move, locking them in a narrow room of stone. Gravel fell from above, producing a cloud of smoke, which sent Jongin into a coughing fit. 

Junmyeon, for his part, tried to stop the barriers with what little water he carried with him. This time, the rocks were stronger than his ice. They were stuck in there, possibly forever.

His scheme dematerialized before his eyes. He had originally planned to benefit from Jongin’s weakness and the confusing maze to run away, leaving his captor behind.

Jongin used the last remaining energy reserves to launch a blazing arc against one of the walls. The fleeting light revealed two silhouettes, carved more intricately than the rest. A couple facing each other, sharing a kiss. Idiotic dirt lovers. He fell to his knees to the ground. His palm was left with a speckle of fire. 

There had to be a way out. This could not be the end. 

“Well, it’s over,” Junmyeon thought out loud. “I knew I shouldn’t have gotten on that ship.”

“Will you please keep quiet?” Jongin pleaded, it was the first time he asked for a favor showing his manners, but he was trying hard to think. His head was also pounding.

“No! This is your fault!” He voiced disapproval. Junmyeon's emotions turned into a maelstrom. He had never felt this way before. It was as if everything that had been buried inside wanted to erupt. “You and your people only bring tragedy to the rest of the world.”

“What in the Dragon's name are you going on about?” Jongin asked, looking quite done.

"How dare you call us snow savages when you are worse than ravenous animals. If you had never started this war—" 

"What? What then?" 

"I would've never lost my family," Junmyeon felt a lump form in his throat. “The Fire Nation killed my father.”

Jongin did not have a comeback this time. In fact, his body frame got smaller. He sat down, hugging his knees with one arm and his flame died.

“That’s something we have in common,” Jongin said in the shadows.

Shining crystals along the ceiling of the cave lit their faces with an emerald light. 

“I’m not who you think you are,” Jongin continued, not bothering to look up. “My father used to be a commander. He got an order to lead the raid on the Western Air Temple, but he refused along with others. They were all referred to a court martial and executed.”

Junmyeon swallowed hard after Jongin’s confession. He knew well the cruelty of the Fire Nation, yet he never imagined hearing such a story from a local. They were not so different after all. His conscience was turning on him now. A cloud of guilt engulfed him. He experienced a shortness of breath that was not caused by the confinement, but his own remorse.

“I’m sorry, this is my fault as well,” Junmyeon admitted.

“How could it be?” 

“I brought us here because the valley was occupied by Fire Nation soldiers...”

“You did _what_?” Jongin got up abruptly. He walked over to Junmyeon and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. Forcing him to look directly into his eyes. The tables turned. 

“I was scared that you would hand me over—” 

Next, the wall moved ever so slightly. A narrow opening that caught their attention. For that brief instant, they put the fight aside. Both pairs of eyes fell on the relief of the lovers.

“How?” Jongin asked, feigning ignorance.

“I think…” Junmyeon had also realized.

“Don’t even say it!” 

When Jongin separated from Junmyeon, the wall fell again, meeting the ground. It was obvious now. Their position had been the same as the one displayed on the carvings, except their lips never met. 

Jongin's heart rate went a mile a minute. He wished Junmyeon had never told him that, maybe then he would have kissed him, with little or no hesitation. 

“I wasn’t planning on doing so, taking you as a prisoner,” Jongin came clean. “Not anymore.”

Junmyeon was at a loss of words. He did not know how to express his untamed thoughts.

Nevertheless, it felt better when Jongin's hands held his face. The subtle flutter in his chest sought out the plush lips in front of him. It was electrifying. In that brief instant, he understood why Oma and Shu, born in enemy villages, did everything to meet again.

When the walls were raised, Jongin collapsed in Junmyeon’s arms.

Jongin was growing tired of this déjà vu. Every time he opened his eyes, he found Junmyeon sitting next to his bed. It seemed that fate did not want to separate them.

“And he’s alive,” a feminine voice said.

It belonged to a woman wearing a habit. Two rows of prayer beads were hanging around her neck.

He felt better, _alive_. His pains were gone and his lungs inhaled fresh air with zero difficulty.

"You are lucky to have run into a skilled healer like him," the nun told him referring to Junmyeon. She placed a tray of food on the night table and left the room.

What Jongin did not know was that Junmyeon had used the water in his vial to cure him from his sickness. Afterwards, he had to carry him on his back until Junmyeon found the abbey. 

Ultimately, he had given up on his retaliation. Junmyeon believed that perhaps he had found in himself the ability to let go (but not forgive). Jongin stopped being the image of his worst fears and became someone equal to him.

There were things he needed to get off his chest, and so he did now that they were alone.

“I’m sorry again. I might have misjudged you, but you need to understand. I mean, you probably do. We have that in common, right? They took something important from us both.”

Jongin stared at the ceiling the entire time. When Junmyeon finally fell silent, Jongin turned his back on him. As he received no actual reply, Junmyeon figured it was better to let Jongin rest. 

He thought himself a fool for feeling sad that this would be their last meeting. Junmyeon had already gone down to the port to ask around about a ship that could drop him off at the South Pole. And so he managed to find a crew of merchants who promised to help him.

In the meantime, Junmyeon entertained himself by helping the nuns with their perfume business. They sold large quantities of them throughout the world; profits were used to keep the abbey in operation and to help the poor. A cause that Junmyeon supported. It was easy for him to move liquids from one container to another.

Jongin found him in the courtyard waterbending something that smelled nice. 

The abbey was an old building, ancient, with a basic design of high walls. It reflected the simple life of the nuns that lived in there. At each of the four corners of the courtyard was a tower, pierced with two windows on either side. A quiet stream flowed through the middle, feeding a small covered well.

“Hi,” he greeted Junmyeon shyly. 

“Jongin,” Junmyeon released the stream of oil he was handling. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m better now,” Jongin replied, a little sorry for having acted like a jerk before. He required time to reflect. “Thank you for bringing me here. For everything. I guess I need to apologize.”

It was still hard for him to understand, perhaps because he had denied the Spirits for so long. Those visions that came to him in the forest had a meaning of some sort; made him question his own motives. To conjure his father’s image as he remembered him always brought misty eyes. He had been too scared of the grief and of the things it made him do. His decision would forever weigh heavily on Jongin's conscience, but now he knew he also had the power to make a choice.

Junmyeon also freed him of this burden.

“We no longer owe each other anything,” Junmyeon said and his words were followed by a deep cough.

“You’re sick too!” Jongin realized.

“Don’t worry. One of the Sisters got me a remedy. I’ll be fine,” Junmyeon seemed too calm. 

“Is it because of the—” Jongin asked, recollecting that time in the cave.

“The kiss? Maybe so,” Junmyeon laughed this time. “Why are you so worried? Do you want to kiss me again?”

“No! I don’t think it translates well into sorry.” 

“Wow, I’m hurt. You’re a completely different person without the whole Lieutenant Kim façade. Acting like a tough bully.”

Jongin grunted. Junmyeon looked like another person too. He went from a stagnant pond to a moving river. As if he had freed himself from the weight he was carrying. Jongin was sure that he had not heard him laugh during the entire journey. He had a liking for this version of Junmyeon. Jongin also enjoyed being himself in front of the waterbender.

“Bring some of that oil to my bedroom and I'll show you that I can still be tough,” Jongin murmured, replicating the smile on Junmyeon's face.

Junmyeon’s face turned red in response. He could not believe Jongin.

“I take that back! You're still a fiend,” he joked, sprinkling droplets of the liquid to make him move away.

“Keep my courtyard clean!” Superior Mother yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over now. In reality, 80% of this fic was written in a week because only then I had time. Hope it doesn't seem rushed, haha! ;; My wish was to entertain you, dear person who prompted this.
> 
> By the way, have to mention the idea of the cave came from this [doujinshi](https://www.deviantart.com/gervolg/favourites/46093059/love-of-gate-by-avici1881). I like to pretend the trap is like on Raiders of the Lost Ark, since there is no physical explanation to it.


End file.
